


Extra Baggage

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is a grump and Luhan has a beautiful voice. They both have identical suitcases. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> aka fluffy hunhan. I'm forever writing fluff lemme tell you

There is an unpleasant buzz of noise surrounding Sehun as he grumpily pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He’s leaning against a post, waiting for his luggage claim to start as travellers mill around him. South Korea’s Incheon Airport is filled with people, from crying babies to the elderly that enjoy walking right in the middle of busy, fast-paced lanes packed with men and women that are probably as grumpy as Sehun. The young man glances at his watch impatiently. The hands reveal that it is 2:24 AM and Sehun scowls. His night flight from Beijing back home could not have been any worse. Some cheeky kid kept kicking the back of his seat the entire ride and the old man beside him kept falling asleep on his shoulder. Sehun needs personal space.

Finally, after what seems like forever, the sign at his baggage claim reveals that the bags are now coming out. The conveyer belts start moving and Sehun makes his way to an empty spot between two families with multiple children. The bags start falling out one by one, making their way around the oval for people to claim. Once in a while a hand will shoot out and grab a bag, hauling it over the metal platform before bringing it safely off to the side.

Sehun does not see his bag and his patience is wearing thin. All he wants at that point is to go home and fall into dream-filled slumber. After what seems like another hour, Sehun spots a black luggage with a small deer key-chain attached to the zipper. Recognizing it as his, he immediate breaks into a grin and hastily grabs the bag, struggling a bit to pull it over the metallic barrier before setting it gently on the ground. Satisfied with himself, Sehun pulls the handle up and, after making sure he still looks pristine and presentable, walks out of the baggage claim with renewed vigor.

His best friend Jongin is waiting outside for him in his car, lightly snoozing in the driver seat after having to wait almost an hour for Sehun to get out of the airport. After a heartfelt greeting, Jongin helps Sehun load his luggage into the trunk. They both enter the car and Jongin starts the engine, driving off into the cold December night.

 

\--

 

When Sehun gets back to their shared apartment, he leaves his luggage in the corner in favor of taking a quick shower. Deciding that he is going to unpack tomorrow, turns off the light and gets into bed, shuffling around to find the best sleeping position. When he’s about to fall asleep, his phone starts blasting “Hotline Bling” by Drake and an obnoxious volume. Scared out of his wits, Sehun nearly topples out of his bed, vision blurred in the darkness.

He immediately scowls and grouchily grabs his phone to look at the caller ID. Slightly confused, he realizes that it’s an unknown number.

“Um…hello?”

“Hi there! Is this the phone number of Mr. Oh Sehun?”

“Uh yes, I’m Oh Sehun. May I ask who’s calling?”  _At this ungodly hour_  Sehun thinks to himself glumly.

“My name is Luhan. I believe I have your luggage.”

“Wait what?”

There’s a slight chuckle from the other end. “I’m not sure how this happened but I believe we have the same suitcase with the same charm on the side. I opened the luggage only to find your belongings inside. I immediately called the number attached when I realized.”

Sehun’s eyes widen. “Oh my god, let me check if I have yours too. Give me a moment please.”

Almost flying to the corner of the room, he lowers the luggage to the floor before unzipping in. After one look at the contents inside he immediately sees that it’s someone else’s things neatly packed inside. A quick glance at the tag on the side tells him that he indeed has Luhan’s luggage.

“I’m so sorry! I believe I have your luggage.”

“Oh no, that’’s totally fine. These things probably happen all the time,” Luhan replies with a soft laugh. Sehun swallows. Luhan has a really nice laugh.

“Are you free tomorrow some time? We can exchange our suitcases.”

“Yes! I have work tomorrow but my last meeting ends at 6:30. Want to meet at Coex Mall around 7?”

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye!”

After settling back into bed again, Sehun stares at his ceiling. Nervousness suddenly swirls in his gut. Who is this man with such a beautiful voice?

 

\--

 

At 6:47 PM Sehun is a nervous wreck. His agency gave him the day off to recover from the late flight and all he accomplished during the day was annoy Jongin before the latter had to go for a photoshoot.

Now, Sehun is sitting inside a coffee shop, holding his cup in his hand and peering into the murky liquid like he will find gold at the bottom if he looks hard enough. He’s still not exactly sure what prompted him to arrive at his destination so early but here he his, luggage sitting innocently beside him. Luhan had texted him the name of said coffee shop and asked if he would be willing to meet there. Luhan had also used an emoticon and Sehun was gone, out the door before he could give his rash decision a second though.

Sehun is currently regretting his brazen choice. He glances around the shop nervously, eying every male carefully. He looks at a middle age who just entered the shop, slightly waddling to the counter to place his order. The man has a receding hairline and crumpled dress shirt that’s half un-tucked.  What if that’s Luhan? What if that man is the person with the beautiful voice? Sehun whimpers pitifully to himself.

Suddenly there’s a commotion at the front door as people attempt to dodge something, or someone, making their way into the shop.

“Oof, sorry!” an apologetic voice calls out.

Sehun’s heart skips a beat. He recognizes the voice just as he matches it to a face.

Luhan is a wonder. He’s probably the 8th wonder of the world. He’s probably sculpted by God and at least half of the heavenly host. Heck, Sehun wouldn’t be surprise if Luhan is secret part of the heavenly host himself.

Luhan looks around the shop before his eyes land on Sehun. Eyes brightening, he waves his free hand as he wheels the large luggage toward the taller male. Sehun gets up and awkwardly stands beside the table as Luhan makes his way towards him. He debates whether he should wake over and awkwardly help Luhan with the luggage or awkward continue standing beside the table. By the time he comes to his conclusion however, Luhan’s already by his side, extending his arm out.

“Hi Mr. Oh Sehun! I’m Luhan,” he says warmly.

Sehun shakes his hand with a tentative smile, an uncharacteristic blush creeping up on his face.

“You can just call me Sehun,” he says with a laugh. He turns towards the luggage that was keeping him company in the café.

“I believe I have something of yours,” he says, rolling Luhan’s luggage towards its original owner.

“As do I,” Luhan replies, pushing Sehun’s towards him. Luhan glances at the suitcases.

“Wow, they really look exactly the same,” he says with a chortle. Sehun smiles at the sound. Luhan is ridiculously cute.

“It’s kind of weird actually. I got that key-chain from work and I though that only my company produced them,” Sehun admits. Luhan raises an eyebrow at him.

“I was confused as well. My designs are exclusively used by my company and I designed this key-chain.”

Sehun stares at Luhan, mouth slightly agape.

“Wait don’t tell me…”

“Do you work for EXO Groups?” Luhan inquires.

Sehun nods slowly. “Yeah, I model for them. Do you…?”

Luhan breaks out into a grin. “I’m their graphics designer! I design all their logos, posters, advertisements, you name it! I can’t believe we actually work in the same company!”

Sehun just nods again dumbly. He sends a quick thanks to the heavenly hosts for blessing him with such a beautiful coincidence.

“Hey, I haven’t eaten anything and I’m starving. Want to grab some dinner?” Luhan asks, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

Sehun only has one answer in his head as he is already planning their future together.

“Sure!”

 

\--

 

a/n This is part of my December Advent ficlets. I'm originally posting them on my AFF but I think I'll post my better ones on this site. If you have an AFF account and you want to be updated whenever I publish a new fic, you can subscribe [HERE](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1050932/december-advent-ficlets-exo-variouspairings-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuhan-suchen). See you there :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It's very stereotypical fluff I have to admit.


End file.
